Amaia Azarola
|voice = }} |Amaia, while using a Zulatu Bakar Harritzekoa technique}} Amaia Michelle Azarola is the protagonist and sole playable character of One-Hit Wonder, and the last remaining human wielder of the spirit essence called Magia. She hails from Spain's Basque County, where she was raised and trained in martial arts by her grandfather, Azaitona. Appearance Amaia is a bit short for her age, and has the muscle build of an acrobat or gymnast. She is a Caucasian with round hazel eyes and rather untidy honey-colored hair, usually worn in a bun so that it doesn't get in her way during combat. She usually wears a gray windbreaker over , jogging pants, and athletic sneakers. She sometimes also wears headphones, though she takes them off when in combat. During her time as an apprentice in Magia combat, she practiced in a gray and white karate gi, and continues to wear it when practicing techniques on her own. But no matter what she's wearing, Amaia always also wears an item which used to belong to one of her parents, a single earring depicting the head of a fox. Personality Amaia is headstrong by nature - a trait which has only been further emphasized after learning how to wield Magia. Her ability to defeat any enemy or shatter any shield with a single strike when given enough time to prepare has often resulted in her being absolutely convinced that she can defeat some of the most powerful beings in the universe, and will always be among the first to move onto the front lines of a battlefield, however powerful the opponent may be. She will even go up against deities without hesitation. This usually doesn't end well, of course... Outside of the field of battle, however, she is usually levelheaded and easygoing (if a bit disorganized), though the intensity of her most emotional reactions can often overshadow this. She loves jazz (especially acid jazz), enjoys trying new and exotic foods, detests pretty much every organized sport except for combat-style sports (boxing, wrestling, kendo, etc) and gymnastics, and watches old kung-fu movies on weekends. Her English, though certainly definable as fluent, is more comparable to the vocabulary of a tourist (albeit a well-educated one) than that of a permanent resident, and she will instinctively shift into Spanish during the aforementioned intense emotional reactions. Abilities By channeling the Magia that she has gathered in her body, Amaia is able to unleash the Zulatu Bakar Harritzekoa, her signature power-enhancing technique that can defeat any enemy it hits in one fell swoop. Its super-focused nature means that it can even shatter Magia barriers when fully charged, even those that more experienced fighters’ attacks merely bounce right off of without effect. And, like most other Magia-users, Amaia can collect and expend the soul-based currency of Arimas to improve her abilities and develop new techniques. Unfortunately, humans do not have a natural ability to produce Magia in their bodies due to their "corporeal" nature, meaning that she is stuck tapping into Magia from her surroundings. She slowly absorbs this Magia automatically, but can drastically speed up this process by whittling away at enemies’ own Magia reserves with her barrage of standard attacks. Once she has enough Magia gathered in her body, though, she can release it as if it were her own. Her greatest flaw, however, is that she is unable to learn even the most basic of Defensive Magia techniques, either from fellow Magia users or through the use of Arimas. This leaves her with the defensive ability of a mere mortal, meaning that a single attack from an enemy, especially those with access to Magia techniques or other supernatural abilities, can mean game over for her. To avoid this, she has integrated elements of parkour and freerunning into her fighting style. When she isn't up in enemies' faces and knocking their Magia use for her personal use, Amaia puts heavy emphasis on avoiding attacks using the aforementioned freerunning techniques and waiting for openings to close in for further pummeling. Fantendo Smash Bros A moveset can be found here. History One-Hit Wonder Amaia is the hero and sole playable character in One-Hit Wonder, in which she goes on a quest across Europe and Asia, with a few stops in Africa, in pursuit of the Otsoa - an army of Magia-powered monsters responsible for the death of her grandfather. Fantendo Sports Resort Amaia appears in Fantendo Sports Resort as an unlockable character for the Blue Team. Relationships Azaitona Amaia was basically raised by her grandfather alone, so naturally the two are very close and loved each other quite dearly, right up until the latter's death at the hands of Otsoa. Of course, there was still some subtle tension between the two stemming from Amaia's training. Azaitona was always disappointed that Amaia's Defensive Magia skills were nonexistent. Though he never told Amaia, she could easily tell from his expressions during practices, and put even heavier emphasis on training her Offensive Magia power in her spare time in hopes that it would compensate. Gallery File:Amaia_1HitWonder.png|Placeholder art of Amaia made with the Gaia Online Avatar Maker. Used to conceptualize the character's design and to act as a placeholder until official art can be procured. File:SansAlt_1HitWonder.png|Artwork of Amaia's Nagi-Hezurrak Arropa ("Lazy-Bones Clothes") alt, an alternate costume inspired by Sans from UNDERTALE. Made with the Gaia Online Avatar Maker. File:IMG_20160405_062133.jpg|A quick concept sketch of Amaia's appearance. Will probably be succeeded by a more refined version in the near future. File:AmaiaVD.png|Mugshot from Project VD. File:AmaiaPyro.png|Artwork done by . File:Amaia_by_neon.png|Artwork done by . File:AmaiaSportsResort.png|Amaia as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort (Artwork done by Trivia *The concept of Amaia's fighting style - with nonexistent defenses, unmatched offense, and focus on evasion - is heavily inspired by the Sans boss fight from Undertale. *Similarly to how the villainous demons of One-Hit Wonder, the Otsoa, are based very heavily off of wolves, Amaia and her family are frequently associated with foxes. These associations include: **Amaia's earring, a family heirloom depicting a fox. **Her family's last name, Azarola, a Basque surname meaning "like a fox." **Her grandfather's first name, Azaitona, a portmanteau of the Basque words for fox (azeria) and grandfather (aitona). **The name of her hometown, Azulo, a portmanteau of the Basque words for fox (azeria) and hole (zulo). Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Monstermanchego Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MMC's Characters Category:Magia-Users